


Mistletoe

by MistressEast



Series: O Holy Night [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Hux and Kylo are both morons but especially Hux, Hux cries, Jessika and Mitaka are mentioned but they don't do much sorry, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Hux, Post-Break Up, a poisonous parasitic plant saves the day, but it's all okay in the end, kind of, kind of angst, there should be an archive warning for uncreative titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: Phasma and Rey host a Christmas Eve party and Hux feels compelled to go, even if only to prevent himself from wallowing in his own loneliness all night. Unfortunately for him, Kylo, his recent ex, is going to be there. The last thing Hux wants is to interact with the man he's still in love with, but, thanks to a few strategically placed Christmas decorations, he's not going to have much choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second published fic! I banged this all out in one night, probably the fastest I've ever written anything in my life, because I wanted to do a Chirstmas fic. I'm so happy I got it done in time for Christmas Eve. I'm currently working on part 2 of First Order Investigations, in case anyone was wondering, so look out for the first chapter of that sometime soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small piece of holiday cheer!

As he adjusts a strand of garland over the mantel, Hux can't help but think how fortunate Phasma and Rey are that he came early. 

The instant he stepped into their apartment, he knew that misreading Phasma's text invitation had been a sign. To be fair, Phasma and Rey had given the decorations a good try, but a few crooked streamers and a half-dark Christmas tree just weren't going to cut it. Luckily, they had kept the other decorations out and Hux immediately set to work. He only had an hour after all. Phasma and Rey tried to insist that he sit down, please, don't rearrange our entire living room, we're begging you, but Hux didn't mind. There's nothing he likes more than making sure everything is in its place. There's a science to party decorating just like there's a science to everything else.

Phasma seems surprised when she reenters the living room from the kitchen, eyebrows raising as she appraises Hux's work.

"Well," she says, turning to face Hux as he descends from the step latter next to the fireplace. "I have to admit I'm impressed. It even still kind of looks like our house."

"Believe me," Hux folds the step latter and puts it away, "if I had the time, I'd toss everything except the coffee table and start over. Your couch is hideous, where on earth did you find it?"

Phasma smiles fondly, running a hand over the atrocious plaid fabric covering the back of the couch. "Rey found it on the side of the road in college."

"Of course." Looking at Phasma's sappy grin makes Hux's heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He elects to ignore it. "Has Rey finished cooking?"

"Yes she has!" Rey calls triumphantly, racing into the room and striking a pose, oven mitts still in place. "The snacks and appetizers are all present and accounted for!" She bows as Phasma applauds indulgently. Hux rolls his eyes.

When Phasma called to let him know she was moving in with a girl she'd been on three dates with, Hux was skeptical. Phasma had only been in one other serious relationship before, a relationship that had just ended a month prior, and Hux was worried she was rushing into things. Then he met Rey and decided that worrying about them was far too exhausting and to just let them do their own thing.

Three months later and they seem to be doing fine. Better than fine. Lately, Hux can't be around them without suffering sharp pangs of envy.

Rey glances around the living room gleefully. "Wow! It looks great, Hux."

"You two are lucky I was here," Hux says, smirking.

Rey snorts. "Please, like it takes skill to hang lights."

"Then why couldn't you do it?"

Rey narrows her eyes at him. "Watch it, or you won't get any cookies."

Phasma muffles a giggle behind her hand and Rey flashes her a warning look.

"You too, missy," she says threateningly before spinning around and marching back into the kitchen, Phasma trailing behind her professing her apologies.

Hux watches them go with only the minimum amount of bitterness. Even though his life is falling apart, it's hard not to be happy for two people so obviously in love. He runs a hand over his eyes, rubbing at the heavy shadows he knows are there. Really, he'd been content to waste away alone on Christmas Eve, like he'd been doing every night for the past three weeks, like he'd be doing every night for the rest of his life, but Phasma had insisted he come to this party, and since he's still trying to project the illusion that everything is fine, he didn't have a legitimate reason to refuse. Besides, perhaps spending some time with his friends will help him feel like less of a lonely failure.

Resolved to have a good time if it kills him, Hux follows the women into the kitchen, breathing in the smells of Christmas cooking. For all her overzealousness and spaciness, Rey is quite the little cook, a trait Phasma has spent hours gushing to Hux about over the phone. Alongside all of Rey's other traits.

Rey greets him with a cookie before answering her phone's quiet _ping_.

"Finn and Poe are on the way," she says, typing a reply. "And Kylo says he's almost here."

Hux nearly chokes on his cookie. Phasma watches him in alarm as he coughs a few times to dislodge the chunk stuck in his throat. Once his airway is clear, he takes a deep breath.

"Kylo is coming?" he forces out.

"Yes," Phasma says, glancing at Rey. "I mean, he is our friend. Why wouldn't we invite him?"

"Right." Hux feels so dumb. Of course they would invite Kylo, _of course_. He, Kylo, and Phasma have been friends since high school. There's no reason for Phasma not to invite Kylo. At least, no reason Phasma knows of. 

When he and Kylo started dating, they agreed to keep it secret, just to avoid any pressure from their friends that might affect their relationship. Even after they'd been together for four months, Hux didn't feel confident enough to tell anyone, he just couldn't shake the idea that Kylo didn't take them seriously, and he didn't want to be humiliated when Kylo inevitably got tired of him. Of course, that meant that when they broke up, no one knew. He couldn't very well cry to Phasma about a relationship that wasn't supposed to have existed. He just had to...deal with it. Obviously he had dealt with it poorly, because the very idea of seeing Kylo again has him breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Hux, is something wrong?" Phasma asks, concern in her eyes.

"Are you and Kylo fighting again?" Rey slides her oven mitts off and tucks them away in a drawer. "You guys have been pretty quiet recently. I thought you were finally getting along."

"No," Hux says, sounding somewhat normal. "It's fine. I just didn't know." He forces a laugh. "You remember what happened last Christmas, right, Phasma? I'm just worried for your tree, honestly."

Phasma chuckles slightly as Rey glances between them, obviously wanting the story. "I trust you to behave yourself."

"Oh, _I_ will behave myself perfectly," Hux smiles, ignoring the pressure in his chest.

So much for having a good time.

\---

Hux keeps out of the way as guests begin to arrive, as much as can without seeming rude anyway. Suddenly the only thing he wants is to go home, but he doesn't want to hurt Phasma or Rey's feelings. Besides, it might not be that bad. He hasn't seen Kylo in weeks. Maybe his feelings went away and he didn't even notice.

Any hopes of indifference dissolve when he sees Kylo's dark form framed in the doorway as Rey pulls the door open. He watches Kylo smile winningly down at Rey and submit himself for one of her bone-crushing hugs. He hands Phasma the wrapped box in his hands and lets her thump him on the back, only flinching a little. Hux almost smiles at his wince of discomfort. Kylo may be huge and solid, but no one beats Phasma for psi. 

Kylo looks the same as always, hulking and wild-haired, trademark dark clothes dusted with snow from outside. He grins crookedly as Rey drags him into the kitchen. Hux only realizes he was watching Kylo when he disappears and he's left staring at the kitchen doorway.

Hux shakes himself, clutching his glass of eggnog a bit tighter. The tightness in his chest is back, constricting his lungs. Until he started dating Kylo, Hux had thought it was impossible for the human heart to actually _ache_ outside of medical reasons. Now he knows he was wrong.

He's jostled as someone plops down on the couch beside him, slinging an arm across the back. Hux slides him an unimpressed look. "Poe."

"Hey gingersnap," Poe grins. "What's up? I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been busy with work," Hux replies primly.

"You're always busy with work, pumpkin. I feel like I see you even less than usual."

"Maybe that's a problem on your end," Hux suggests, gesturing to Finn, who's conversing animatedly with Jessika across the room. "Haven't you been rather occupied as of late?"

Poe blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, there is that." 

When Poe looks over at Finn, Hux sees a softness he's never see in him before, and he feels like he should be jealous, but he really isn't. He and Poe dated for a while in college, and he had been the closest thing Hux had ever had to a "serious relationship." They eventually realized they couldn't be what the other needed and broke up, remaining close friends through the years. When Phasma started dating Rey and Rey's friend Finn began hanging out with them, it was like fate. Poe and Finn are so perfect together it's almost sickening. Hux is happy for them. He and Poe were good enough together, but Poe never looked at him like that. The only person who's ever looked at him like that is--

"I'm going to get more eggnog," Hux announces, standing quickly.

"Oh, cool, grab me a cup too," Poe says, winking at him.

Hux rolls his eyes and makes his way through the living room to the kitchen. The party isn't huge, but it's big enough to Hux has to wind his way through a decent throng of bodies. The temperature in the room is rising steadily and Hux isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to pretend to have a good time. 

In his haste to reach the kitchen, he nearly runs into someone in the doorway, turning his body at the last second to avoid colliding with them.

"Sorry," he mutters, trying to slip past them, but a hand on his arm makes him look up.

"Hux?" Kylo looks surprised, brown eyes wide. Hux's chest tightens even further.

He's saved from having to respond by a sudden chorus of _oooh_ s from the living room and he turns to see Rey laughing and pointing over his head.

"You two are under the mistletoe!" she shouts, grinning. "Now you have to kiss!" The crowd echoes her, whistling and hooting. Beside her, Phasma is smiling deviously.

Hux looks back at Kylo, an excuse ready on his lips, but Kylo isn't even facing him, smiling at the crowd, totally ignoring him.

"Fine, fine!" Kylo says, laughing. "Here, you vultures--" he grabs Hux by the shoulders and leans down slightly, pressing their lips together before Hux can even register what's going on.

It's only for an instant, but Hux is overwhelmed by the feeling of Kylo's mouth on his, the warmth of Kylo's hands through his sweater, Kylo's scent surrounding him. He's missed all of this so much. He thought he'd never feel it again. For the first time in weeks, Hux feels a little less unraveled, a little less frayed--

And then Kylo pulls away and continues into the living room, laughing as Rey punches his arm, not sparing a single backward glance for Hux, who's still frozen in the doorway, unraveling all over again.

He _really_ needs that eggnog.

\---

If Hux thought that was all the torture he'd have to endure throughout the night, he was sadly and completely mistaken.

He tries to have a good time and act like a normal person. He talks with Poe and Finn, laughing when he's supposed to and groaning whenever they get too gooey with each other. He compliments Rey's cooking and talks shit with Phasma about the other party guests. He hugs Jessika and politely holds her newborn daughter while she and her wife dance to overly-synthesized Christmas music. He even endures Mitaka's drunken attempts at flirting for way longer than usual, because he can't let anyone know that he's cracking inside. Every time he hears Kylo's deep laugh over the party din or sees his massive form maneuvering through the throng, the cracks get a little deeper.

Around 10, he decides he needs his phone, which he stupidly left in his coat pocket, so he ventures into the guest-room-turned-coat-closet. As he's leaving, however, he once again runs into Kylo, this time literally, and nearly falls backward. Only Kylo's hands on his arms keep him upright.

He stands there stunned for a beat, staring at Kylo as Kylo stares right back. Then a familiar canon of _oooh_ s and laughter starts up and he glances up in disbelief to see, of course, another sprig of mistletoe pinned to the door frame. Hux knows _he_ didn't put the mistletoe up. Phasma or Rey must have done it and he must have failed to notice earlier. It doesn't matter though, because Kylo drops his arms like they burned him and smiles nervously at the crowd.

"Come on, guys, we already--" he starts, but Poe cuts him off.

"Sorry, dude, it's the rule," he says gleefully, raising his cup. "Kiss!"

The rest of the crowd takes up the chant before either of them can get a word in edgewise, growing until all Hux can hear is the steady, grating mantra of _kiss, kiss, kiss_ scraping against the inside of his skull, exacerbating his already considerable stress headache.

"Fine," he snaps, grabbing Kylo by the collar, forcing Kylo's attention back to him. "Here." He drags Kylo down the few inches that separate them and crashes their mouths together.

A cheer sweeps through the crowd, but Hux barely notices, too busy trying not to be swept away by the sensation of Kylo so near him. He squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see the way Kylo's hair curls around his ears, or the way his long eyelashes cast shadows across his pale cheeks. A million little details that used to feel like home and now only remind him of how much he fucked up.

After a second, he releases Kylo and steps away, smiling tightly, gratified to be the one leaving Kylo dumbstruck in the doorway this time. Poe nudges him playfully, offering him a cup, which Hux accepts but doesn't drink from. He's feeling a bit nauseous all of a sudden.

He doesn't turn to look back at Kylo. What good would it do?

\---

Unbelievably, it happens a third time. 

Hux had just decided that he'd had quite enough socializing for the rest of his life and gone in search of Phasma to let her know he was leaving. 

She isn't in the kitchen, so Hux is trying to go back to the leaving room when, _yet again_ , he finds his way obstructed by the veritable bear-like mass of Kylo Ren. This comes as a bit of surprise, since, right before Hux entered the kitchen, he saw Kylo rocking Jessika's sleeping baby, his large hands surprisingly gentle as they cradled the infant and an unfairly tender look shining in his eyes. But suddenly he's there, blocking Hux's path.

Hux grits his teeth and tries to slide past him, but he only succeeds in finding himself chest-to-chest with Kylo as the group revs up once more. The chant starts up again, _kiss kiss kiss_ ringing in Hux's ears, beating his brain to a pulp.

He wants to run, just leave and let people think what they want. It doesn't matter anyway, does it? No one will care. If anyone asks, he can just laugh it off as tiredness. He should go.

But then Kylo puts his hands on his waist, and Hux jerks his gaze up to lock with Kylo's. Kylo's face is strangely open, his eyes glittering with something that makes Hux swallow. The moment hangs between them, the world narrowed down to Kylo's eyes and Kylo's hands, everything else disappearing like it always did when they were together. Only Kylo ever made Hux feel this way. Like magnets, they come together, Hux nearly sighing in relief at the brush of Kylo's skin against his. He tilts his head, hands finding their way into Kylo's hair, gripping like the swooping feeling in his stomach might carry him away at any moment. Kylo surges against him, deepening the kiss, hands pulling him closer, and Hux's eyes flutter closed. It's amazing how easy it is to fall right back into this, like they never fought, like Hux never stormed out, like they're still in love--

A high-pitched wolf-whistle drags Hux out of the fantasy and he breaks away, taking a shuddering breath, blinking up at Kylo in time to see Kylo's face shutter closed, eyes hardening and mouth thinning. Well. It doesn't take a genius to know what that means.

Hux shoves away from Kylo, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, and stumbles away, weaving through the exuberant crowd, muttering about a headache any time someone tries to talk to him or pat him on the back. He escapes into the back hallway without any followers and pushes into the first room he finds unlocked, which turns out to be Rey and Phasma's bedroom.

Distantly, he feels a bit bad about invading their privacy, but the quiet and solitude is so blissful he can't bring himself to care that much.

His hands are shaking so he folds them together as he paces the length of the room. Back and forth. Counting his breaths. In and out. He scrubs a hand through his hair, disordering it further, before clenching his fists, digging his nails into the skin of his palms, barely registering the pain.

Counting his breaths. In and out. He's not going to cry. It wasn't enough that he had to be in the same house as Kylo all evening, the universe just had to keep torturing him with everything he almost had. Everything he wants. Everything he drove away.

He's not going to cry. He comes to a stop, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He's not going to cry. He doesn't have the right to cry.

Behind him, the door clicks and he whirls around to see Phasma slipping into the room.

"Oh, Hux, there you are," she says, shutting the door quietly behind her. "I was looking for you."

A thousand reasons flash through his mind. "Oh?" he says lamely, throat tight.

"Yeah." She stands in front of him, shifting nervously. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Phasma bites her lip. "Well, you're my best friend, and I feel like I've got to tell someone or I'll explode, so--" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small, velvet box. Hux feels like his brain short-circuits for a second. "I'm going to ask Rey to marry me." Phasma's smile is huge and radiant. "At midnight. She loves Christmas, and I know she'll love having a Christmas engagement anniversary."

Hux stares at the box, at Phasma's bright smile, at the box again, and it's like something snaps in his chest. "That's...that's great, Phasma," Hux forces out, eyes burning. "I...I'm r-really h--" he chokes on the last word, the tears in his eyes finally spilling over and he has to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle the sobs suddenly crashing through him.

"Oh my god, Hux, are you okay?" Phasma takes him by the shoulders. "What's wrong, what happened?"

But Hux can't get enough air to answer her, all he can do is cry, like always.

Phasma guides him to the bed and makes him sit down, sitting beside him and rubbing his back, like he's a child that needs comforting. Hux is loathe to admit it helps calm him a bit though.

After a minute of frankly embarrassing crying and a dozen tissues, Hux manages to catch his breath somewhat. "I'm sorry," he says wetly, dabbing at his eyes with another tissue. "I didn't mean to hijack your big announcement. Just go, don't worry about me, I don't want to ruin your moment."

"No, Hux, come on, I'm not just going to leave you this way," Phasma insists. "What happened? I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"It's nothing--"

"Bullshit, Hux, something is clearly wrong and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Hux glances at her and sees she's not joking, her gaze steely and determined. It makes a small ember of warmth glow to life in his chest. "It's..." he hesitates, but he's tired of holding it all in. "It's Kylo."

Phasma's face hardens. "What did he do? I'll kill him."

"No, no, it's not like that. Not really, anyway. And it's mostly my fault. We--" Hux takes a deep breath. "We were dating."

"What?" Phasma's eyebrows shoot up. "When?"

"Since August. Until about three weeks ago."

"Seriously?"

Hux nods miserably. "We were trying to keep it a secret."

"You succeeded." Phasma shakes her head. "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know? Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

"It didn't have anything to do with you, or anyone, really." Hux hunches in on himself slightly. "It was...I was worried Kylo didn't take it seriously. You know how he is. He has a new boyfriend every week."

Phasma hums thoughtfully.

"And we always made fun of anyone who got too attached." Hux sighs. "I just didn't want to be a punch line when it turned out I was just another notch in his bedpost. Especially since my feelings were stronger than his."

"Hux." Phasma sounds so serious that Hux can't help but meet her eyes. "Did you love him?"

Hux's fingers twist in his lap and he feels a fresh wave of tears burning behind his eyes. "I still love him."

Phasma's brows knit.

"I know," Hux moans. "I know it's stupid. We broke up. It was my fault. I drove him away and I still have the audacity to say I love him. I was just going to lie in the dark until I got over it, but then you threw this party, and Kylo came, and--"

"And we kept making you kiss him." Phasma looks horrified. "Oh, Hux, I'm so sorry." She pulls Hux into a hug. "If I had known, I never would have--"

"Well, the point was for no one to know," Hux laughs bitterly. "At least I did that right."

"Why did you break up, if you still have feelings for him?"

"It was stupid." Hux clenches his fists. "I couldn't get over my fear that he'd get tired of me, but I didn't want to tell him and sound needy. Eventually it all built up and we had a huge fight about something stupid and I left."

"Did he ever seem like he was getting tired of you?" Phasma asks, leaning back enough to look at him.

"No," Hux mutters. "That's the worst part. He seemed like he cared about me. He made me happy, Phasma, and I fucked it up."

Phasma looks back at him for a second, face pinched, before the creak of the door whips both of them around to see Kylo peering hesitantly into the room.

"Hey, Phasma, have you seen--" He breaks off, eyes landing on Hux. "Oh."

_Oh_. "I have to go, Phasma," he says tightly, standing stiffly. "I'm sorry." He pushes past Kylo and out the door, ignoring Kylo's voice behind him.

He doesn't allow himself to be distracted by anyone as he grabs his coat from the guest room and leaves, yanking the front door closed behind him with a mockingly festive jingle. 

Snow is still falling, accumulating softly in small drifts beside the sidewalk, and Hux can see his breath leaving his mouth in hazy plumes as he marches down the walk to his car. He barely makes it halfway before he hears the door open and close behind him and a voice calling his name.

"Hux! Hux, please wait!"

Hux resolutely ignores Kylo as he runs to catch up with him.

"Hux, please talk to me." Kylo sounds like he's pleading, but that can't be right. Hux allows himself to be slowed by the hand on his arm nevertheless. Kylo comes around to face him, no coat, gaze wide and fixed on Hux. "God, Hux, your eyes." Kylo rubs his thumb under one of Hux's no doubt tear-swollen eyes. His hand is warm and calloused and perfect. Hux knocks it away.

"What is it, Kylo?" he says as coldly as he can manage around the lump in his throat.

"You haven't said a word to me for weeks." Kylo's eyes search his face.

"We're broken up, Kylo." Hux avoids catching Kylo's gaze, looking fixedly over Kylo's shoulder. "That's what exes do."

"But _why_ ," Kylo begs, grabbing Hux's arms. "We had a _fight_ , Hux. We have fights all the time. Why does that mean we had to break up? Why does that mean we can never speak to each other again?"

"You seemed okay with it earlier," Hux snaps.

Kylo clenches his jaw. Hux can see the muscle jumping under his skin. "Earlier, I was confused. God, Hux--" he squeezes Hux's arms, Hux can feel the pressure through his jacket sleeves. "--you get me so twisted up inside I have no idea what to do anymore. I was trying, I _tried_ to act like I didn't care. I kissed you and walked away." Kylo's brows pinch together. "And I thought I was going to die. Then you kissed me and walked away and I thought I was going to _die_. I saw you talking and laughing with everyone and all I wanted was to be next to you. But I thought you didn't want me anymore." The look he gives Hux is absolutely tragic and Hux is breathless because it's like Kylo is reading his mind, saying his thoughts. "I've been a fucking mess, Hux. I've missed you so much, I kept going over it again and again in my head, the day you left, trying to figure out what I could have done differently, how I could have made you stay, but I just don't know, I don't--" Kylo's voice cracks and he sucks in a breath, bottom lip trembling. He drops his head onto Hux's shoulder, hands tightening and loosening around Hux's arms. "I don't know. Please, Hux, please talk to me."

Hux draws in a shaky breath, blinking away the tears gathered in his eyes. He can feel Kylo's hair tickling his cheek. Staring at the sky, at the clouds of vapor dissipating into the atmosphere with every exhale, he opens his mouth.

"I love you."

Kylo stiffens against him before pulling back and staring at him. "What?"

"I love you." This time, when Hux says it, he holds Kylo's gaze steadily, and it feels real.

"You--"

"I love you. That's why I broke up with you. Because I knew I loved you and I was scared you didn't feel the same."

Kylo gapes at him. "So you just left without even asking me?" he asks, letting go of Hux's arms. 

Hux nods, missing the contact. He may have ruined their relationship irrevocably, but at least Kylo knows now. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to seem too clingy because I know you dump people when they get too serious."

"Fuck, Hux, you--" Kylo breaks off on a disbelieving huff. "You're such a moron."

Hux's stomach sinks. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry." He moves to go around Kylo, to get in his car and go home, but a hand on his arm stops him.

Before he can do anything, Kylo pulls him into a tight hug, arms enveloping him completely, cheek pressed to the side of his head. "You're such an idiot," Kylo whispers in Hux's ear. "The biggest moron I've ever met. I can't believe how stupid you are--"

"Okay, I get it," Hux cuts in irritably, but Kylo just laughs, holding him tighter.

"Why do you think I broke up with people when they started getting too serious?"

"Because you're a horny playboy?"

"Because they weren't _you_ , asshole."

Hux blinks. "Oh."

"I love you, Hux," Kylo breathes. "I've loved you for a long time. Years. I thought I was dreaming when you asked me out."

"I thought I was dreaming when you said yes." Hux shakily brings his arms up to wrap around Kylo, returning the hug. For the first time in three weeks, he feels stable and warm. "I think I'm dreaming now."

Kylo laughs and it's the most beautiful sounds Hux has ever heard. He's not sure how long they stand there, holding each other, but it's long enough that his cheeks begin to ache from his smile.

Finally, they pull apart. Kylo is smiling softly, fondly at him and Hux feels like he may melt.

"We should go in," Hux says reluctantly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Phasma must be--" he breaks off as his fingers brush something strange, something that doesn't belong in his pocket.

"What is it?" Kylo asks.

Hux pulls his hand out and looks at the object. "How the hell--?"

Kylo's mouth drops open. "Where did that come from?"

Clutched between the tips of Hux's fingers is a short sprig of mistletoe.

Hux slowly raises his eyes to meet Kylo's. "Someone's idea of a joke."

A grin breaks across Kylo's face like dawn breaking over the horizon. "Or it's fate."

Hux can't help but smile too. "That's ridiculous." But he lets Kylo pull him in close again anyway.

"You know," Kylo murmurs against his lips. "That third kiss was what told me you didn't hate me."

"Really?" Hux loops his arms around Kylo's neck. "Well, let me know what this one tells you." When their lips touch, whatever broke in Hux's chest settles back into place and he sighs, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. It's sweet and gentle and perfect. It's everything he needs, just like Kylo.

When they pull apart, Kylo hums, nuzzling their nose together. "I think that kiss said...you love me."

Hux slides one hand into Kylo's hair. "I'm not sure," he whispers, reeling Kylo back in. "Maybe you should check again."

He feels Kylo smile against his mouth. 

\---

When they get back inside, Kylo rubbing his arms and stamping his feet because he's a romantic fool who ran outside in the snow without a coat, Rey runs up and demands to know what just happened.

Kylo glances nervously at Hux, but Hux just smiles and takes Kylo's hand, a thrill racing through him at being able to do that in public. "Nothing, Rey. Everything's fine."

"Yeah, right," she snorts, looking between the two of them suspiciously. "You both look weird."

"Rey, I think Phasma wants to talk to you about something," Hux says, pointing to Phasma, who is indeed standing anxiously next to the Christmas tree.

With one last narrow-eyed look, she bounces off, leaving them alone.

"What does Phasma want to talk about?" Kylo asks.

"You'll see." Hux tightens his grip on Kylo's hand and smiles up at him. Kylo smiles back, eyes soft. "Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on tumblr!


End file.
